


Hotel room

by orphan_account



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Bottom orville, Cowboys, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Small but of degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul fucks the shit out if Orville.
Relationships: Paul Cauthen/Orville Peck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hotel room

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a BOTTOM Orville Peck story. uh, enjoy?.? C:

Paul was hard. He and Orville had just finished recording both "Unchained Melody" and "You've Lost That Loving Feeling". Peck's high notes were really something, and it affected the bearded man a lot. Even for the rest of the recording session, his dick decided it was going to stay hard until Orville himself did something with it. He seriously needed to get off. 

As they were walking out of the room, Paul pulled Orville into the nearest bathroom where he quickly pinned the guy to the cold tiled wall. 

"Paul? Is something wrong?" Peck asked, his eyes wide. 

The man decided not to sugar coat the situation and just straight up told Orville that he's had a boner because of him in the studio. He's trying not to destroy the Canadian right there, right then, he wants Orville to be okay with this. But damn, did he look adorable with that confused look on his face. 

A long silence followed, making the atmosphere really awkward. Paul looked away but didn’t release Orville’s hands. 

"Look, Orvie, I need to do something about this," he gestures down to the tent in his pants before continuing. "You willing to help?" 

Orville didn't know what to say, he just looked at Paul for a few moments and then tried to avoid all eye contact. Another silence session. 

"If you're uncomfortable with this just tell me, we can sto-" 

Orville cut him off. "I-I'm not uncomfortable, just surprised...and I think I can do something about your problem," he said shyly, ending it with a small slight smirk. 

Paul liked the sound of that. "Blowjob?" he asked while letting go of Peck's hands. 

"No, I want to have it rough. Your place or mine?" the shorter man asked. Paul grinned and took Orville's hand, dragging him out of the building. The roads were not calm, and a crash could happen at any time if you weren't careful. Orville started getting impatient and palmed himself in the seat, moaning and whimpering quietly. This made Paul a bit angry since he couldn't take his eyes off the road and fuck the man. He couldn't wait to get to that hotel.

Once he pulled up to the hotel he was staying at, he grabbed Orville's wrist and roughly yanked him out of the car.

After walking into the room and shit, Paul threw the Canadian on the bed then climbed over him. He looked down and over the man before parting the fringes and captured the smaller's lips into a gentle kiss. After a while, Orville pushed Paul away and panted. 

"Want it rough, eh?" Paul asked and looked at the red mess beneath him. He started kissing Peck's neck and slowly moved down. He tugged at the shirt and magically it was off. As he continued messing around with the man's body, he noticed Orville with his hand over his mouth, not making any sounds. 

Paul just sighed.

He slid the pants off the younger and looked at his impossibly smooth legs. Then he held the hem of the boxers and looked at Orville. 

"May I?" 

The Canadian nodded fast and quickly, but his hand didn't leave his mouth. Paul took the pink and black boxers off and it sprang up. He quickly took Peck's length in his hand, pumping fast. This caught Orville off guard and a small "oh fuck" slipped out of his lips. He quickly smacked his hand back into place in embarrassment, wanting to eat his whole mask and die right then. 

He was so caught up because of the noise he made earlier that he didn't notice Paul sucking his fingers. But he did feel something go in him. 

"Ah-" 

After covering his mouth again, Orville shifted a bit before looking down at the bearded man and blinking. Paul moved his finger in and out at a slow pace, Peck trying to hold his sounds in. But he moaned loudly as two more were added without warning, this time, not caring that he made a noise. Paul started going faster, moving the three digits and stretching the Canadian. At some point, he had also started jacking him off. 

"Ah, ah! Paul, I-I'm close," Orville managed between breathy moans. 

Paul suddenly pulled his fingers out and let go of the cock in his hand. Orville, confused, looked at him and whined when he saw the smirk on Paul's face. 

“As much as I'd love to see your face, you look hot with the mask," Paul said and started stripping. 

Orville stayed on the bed, twirling the fringes of his mask with his fingers. 

"Hey Paul, how hard can you fuck?" he asked. 

The bearded man looked at him and smiled. "Hard," he replied. 

"Yeah? I doubt it," Peck said and snickered. 

"Look now, Orvie, I won't bother waiting for you to get used to me in you, might as well shove it in without lube," Paul threatened lowly. 

But Orville liked the sound of that. So he pushed his teasing further. 

"Doubt," 

Without another word, Paul slipped everything off of himself and pulled a small blue bottle out of the drawer next to the bed. As he sloppily spread the lube onto his length, the man beneath him was staring. Just staring. He quickly took Orville's hands and shoved them above his head with one hand as he used the other to grip his waist. Then without wasting another moment, he pushed in. 

Orville let out a loud, high pitched moan and threw his head back. 

"Wanna take any of that back?" Paul asked with a chuckle, enjoying the view of the younger man under him. 

Orville was too caught up in trying to catch his breath that he didn't hear Paul, just his own breathing and heart, and the feeling of being stuffed. He didn't even notice when he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach. 

"I'm gonna move now," Paul said before slowly pulling out, and slowly going back in. Long dragged out moans escaped Peck's lips as he tried to get used to the big cock in him. It went on for a while, slow. Painfully slow. 

"F-faster," he breathed out, propping himself up on his elbows.

Paul was glad to hear that. He started speeding up, both hands on the waist of the masked cowboy. He still had his hat and mask on, but neither of them seemed to notice. And even if they did, they wouldn't care. 

The pace was intensely fast now, Paul's grip on Orville's waist so tight it would bruise. Peck was getting louder and closer with every thrust, loving the moment.

"Look," Paul said and reached one arm around the bottom's neck, forcing him to look up. "Look at yourself, such a whore," 

Peck moaned at the degration, looking at the fuzzy reflection of himself getting pounded by the big man. It was then that Paul found a special spot, making Orville almost scream out in pleasure. 

"P-Paul~! Right t-there!" 

Paul started hitting that spot, watching the mirror and smirking as Orville's brows furrowed upward and eyes rolled back. 

"Ngh-ah~" Finally releasing, Peck felt good. Moments later, Paul came in him and he shuddered at the feeling. 

Paul finally flops down next to Orville, who's panting heavily. 

"Shower?" he asked. Peck nodded and sat up, flinching as he did. "Fuck, my ass," he cursed and laid back down. 

"Aww, so no round two in the shower?" Paul asked in disappointment. That earned him a slap from the still masked cowboy.


End file.
